Lies
by moonshine86
Summary: AU. What if Sakura, being weak and obsessed with Sasuke when she was 12... was all a lie? What if, she has an unimaginable power which can blow up Konoha? What if Sasuke knew the truth when he came back? SasuSaku. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura-chan!! Let's eat at Ichiraku today!!" shouted a full grown Naruto.

"I don't know. I'm too tired," replied a pink hair kunoichi. "It's kinda tiring to be an Anbu black-opp and a medic ninja,"

"Yes. I agree with Naruto. Even though it's really exhausting after our mission, we should take a break, ugly," said Sai.

"One more time I hear you say that, you'll be in the hospital and I'm not going to be the one who's going to heal you," said Sakura threateningly.

"If you say so, ugly,"

"Oh, you're sooooo gonna get it," she approached Sai but Naruto hold her back. "Sakura-chan, let's just go eat ramen, okay?" he asked.

"Fine but I'll eat quickly because I'm going to meet with Tsunade for a while to report about the mission," They walked to Ichiraku and Naruto ordered 10 bowls of ramen while Sai and Sakura just ordered a bowl of beef ramen. Suddenly, Sakura felt a pang of pain in her chest. She clutched on her shirt.

'Damn, it's getting worst,' she thought. She sometimes gives out a little yelp in pain. Naruto was too busy inhaling the scent of his ramen before eating it but Sai noticed.

"Are you okay ugly?" he asked. He hoped that the insult will cheer her up. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing," she replied. Sai fake smiled back and nodded. He looked back at his ramen and said "you're wearing a fake smile aren't you Sakura?" he asked. Sakura looked at him weirdly.

'He's not insulting me?' she asked herself. "Are you going to meet with Tsunade to check on your injury?" he continued.

'What the hell does he know?' she thought. "Whatever," she replied. 'The secret shall not reveal. Remember that Sakura. That's the rule of your life,' she warned herself.

She ate her ramen quickly as possible to avoid Sai's questions and left without saying a word as she felt more pain in her guts.

Sakura knocked on the Hokage's door and entered as soon as she heard "enter,"

"Ah, Sakura. What do you want to see me for?" asked Tsunade. 'Good. She's not sleeping,' she thought.

"I wanted to report on the completion of our mission… and also I wanted you to give me permission to leave Konoha for a while," she said with a straight forward face.

"(Sigh) Sakura, you haven't told me why you're leaving Konoha for the past week. What's going on?" asked Tsunade. Sakura immediately found the ground much more interesting than the conversation.

"I'm sorry, but it's personal," she said. 'The secret shall not reveal,' she kept on repeating that quote in her mind.

"(Sigh) Okay. But, please, answer me this question. Does it involve with others? Namely, Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked. Now, Sakura looked towards the Hokage.

'Why does she have to bring up his name?'

"No, it doesn't involve any people," sounding annoyed.

"Even though you've surpassed me, I still treat you as my apprentice so I trust you, but if you continue this 'leaving Konoha for a while' crap without any reason, it's either I send Anbu or someone to spy on you or I will not give you any more permission, understood?" she said with a stern face.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Sakura answered as she bowed in respect and walked out from the Hokage's room.

"Sakura, meet me later after you return just to make sure you're alright!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hai!" Sakura answered back.

"Is it okay to let her leave like that?" asked Shizune to Tsunade.

"I trust her so maybe the next time she ask permission to leave Konoha, I'll send someone,"

Sakura walked towards the gate with her backpack. She still has the pain in her chest. 'I have to hurry,' she thought.

"Hey ugly. Where are you going?" asked a voice behind the trees. Sakura swift her head to the side, only to find Sai leaning against a tree.

"Why do you care?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I don't really care but shouldn't you tell Naruto? Do you know how much ruckus he will make if you're gone?"

"I don't have time for this. If he was going to search for me, he'll ask Tsunade. She knows where I'm going. Besides, I won't be long," with that, she walked through the gates and disappeared.

'I know she's hiding something,' he thought.

At night, Sakura returned to Konoha with a relief of pain. She felt much better after leaving. Sakura remembered that she needs to see the Hokage so she went towards the Hokage tower without hesitations. She knocked on the door and entered but not only Tsunade and Shizune were in there, but there's also Sai and Naruto

"Ah, Sakura. Glad you came back. We were just talking about you," said Tsunade.

"About what?" she asked as she looked at Naruto and Sai.

"Well, I heard that you left Konoha lately so we were discussing about that," said Naruto.

"Thank you for your concerns but I'm fine," she smiled.

"Okay and since you're all here, maybe I'll break the news then," said Tsunade. She stood up and cleared her throat. Naruto and Sai stood up from their chairs and Sakura went in the middle.

"This is a mission. This involves a person. I received some news about a person returning to Konoha after his mission. I think he got into a bloody battle and he managed to kill his target and his trainer so we all know how bloody it is so Sakura, you shall heal his injuries. Naruto, you will let him stay at your house and Sai will help you too,"

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Sai and Sakura answered.

"EH?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE MY HOUSE WITH A RANDOM GUY?!" asked/shouted Naruto. Tsunade ignored him.

"Anyways… Your mission is to lead this person's a good life. He's on the way here,"

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Naruto still complaints why he has to share his house with the person.

"Um... do you have any prescriptions of the person we will be taking care?" asked Sakura.

"And this person is actually Sakura's and Naruto's former teammate," Sakura and Naruto dropped their jaws.

'This person is not who I think it is,' thought the three. Then, there's a knock on the door.

"Enter," the door behind them opened. Their eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Naruto.

"No. Way," said Sai.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura. The person revealed a bloody, grown Sasuke. He was breathing heavily at the door. Sasuke smirked at their reaction.

"I've killed… my brother…" and passed out.

Sasuke fainted but a warm flow of chakra woke him up. He was on a hospital bed and he saw Sakura healing him.

"Sakura?" he asked. Sakura stopped her healing chakra.

"You're alright?" she asked. Sasuke sat up and scanned his own body. All of the injuries were healed.

"How did you do that?" he asked as he looked directly at her.

"Wow, you DID miss a lot. I'm a medic ninja now. I was an apprentice of Tsunade-shissou before and now I'm the head of Konoha Hospital," she said as she washed her hands at the sink.

"So... I heard that you killed your brother and Orochimaru," she said, starting up a conversation.

"Hn,"

"**You're pathetic,"** said Sakura out of the sudden. Sasuke shot up and looked at Sakura. She was still washing her hands with soap. 'Did she just say something? I mean, it sounds like Sakura but in a more deep voice,' he thought.

"Why am I pathetic?" he asked. Sakura turned around to look at him... surprisingly. 'Damn it. I said it out loud!' she thought.

"Nothing. It's just that, you could've stayed here to achieve a lot of power here in Konoha than from Orochimaru to kill your brother," Sasuke scoffed.

"What are you talking about? If I hadn't follow Orochimaru, I wouldn't have killed my brother. Besides, if I stayed in Konoha, where would I get a lot of power?" he asked.

"Wow, you talk a lot," she said. "Hn," He looked at Sakura as she examined Sasuke's hospital file. "Seems like you've gotten stronger too. You used to be weak," he said. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah. Since I was trained by Tsunade-shissou, I've gotten a lot stronger. Before, Naruto got Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei taught you chidori and I got nothing so it's only fair that I was getting stronger when I got Tsunade-shissou," she explained.

"**Still, there are a lot of hidden powers in Konoha that you wouldn't even imagine," **she said as she passed Sasuke towards the door. 'That voice again,'

"I'll let Naruto and Sai come in to discuss about your home stay in Naruto's house. I need to finish my paper work. You can leave tomorrow," she said as she slide the door open and walked out. After a few minutes, Naruto and Sai came in.

"Teme!!! Good to have you back!! If you're fully healed, you can train with me!!!" he said happily.

'Good, at least Naruto's like his old self,' he thought. What really gives him the creeps is Sai. He just... stands there and smiled. He sometimes discussed about their mission then left the room. Naruto told him what Sasuke had missed. He wasn't listening to Naruto but only one word that caught his attention.

"—and Sakura became quite stronger. Now, she usually trains with Neji and Sai and it seems that Sakura can beat the guys without a sweat. I was kinda afraid when she asked me to train with her—" Naruto's sentence had been cut off by Sasuke.

"What?! She can beat that Hyuuga?!" he asked. Naruto sweat dropped. Then, he regained his composure and looked directly at the black-haired ninja with seriousness in his eyes.

"Seriously, she's a lot stronger. See it for yourself tomorrow. I'll take you to the training grounds,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Zan_TOP: Thanks for the reviews! I've always hated that Sakura was weak and all so I started to make this fanfic. Once again thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

Great. Now, I'm with the dobe and that Hyuuga's cousin, on our way to the training grounds to meet up with the others. Still, I couldn't believe it. Sakura, the one I called weak and annoying... stronger? She had beaten Hyuuga? She doesn't look like the type of ninja who can beat someone like Hyuuga when we were younger. Heck, her level's the same with Ino. She looks like she's gotten over me and that, I believe but I still couldn't believe that she's stronger. I wanted to ask the dobe more about her accomplishments but he was too busy... flirting with Hyuuga's cousin.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard from the training grounds.

"Hah, Neji probably got beaten up by Sakura," said dobe. I quicken my pace and saw the dust from the boom cleared up. I looked at the training grounds. No. Way.

Sakura was standing at the end, with no signs of injury or sweat. I looked at the other end. Hyuuga was lying on the floor with blood all over his head. TenTen was watching them at the side with Lee who was cheering for Sakura like the old days. Sakura walked over to Hyuuga.

"I told you. You need to be stronger to train with me," she said. She reached Hyuuga and it looks like she was focusing her chakra on her hand. Don't tell me she's gonna attack him. She placed her hand on his head. She doesn't seem to be threatening him.

"What the hell is she doing?" I voiced out my thoughts.

"She's healing him. She has become the best medic ninja in the whole world! She even surpassed Tsunade!" answered Naruto. Medic nin? Oh, she's the apprentice of Tsunade. Of course. She healed me yesterday.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, when will you guys come out? Training's finished," Sakura said in the middle of healing. We walked out from the bushes.

**Sakura's POV**

He's here. I can sense his chakra. This healing takes longer than I thought. Did I overdo it? At least I won't have to leave Konoha today or tomorrow.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, when will you guys come out? Training's finished," I asked. They walked out from the bushes and Sasuke's eyes were large like saucers. Huh, he never saw me fight after 3 years. Probably shocked.

"Wow! Neji looked more like hell than other trainings! Sakura! Where did you get all the power?!" asked Naruto. I smirked. **"It's a secret,"** I replied. Sasuke noticed my change of voice and Naruto, being an idiot and Hinata, being too shy, didn't notice. "Now I'm bored! I wanna have a spar with someone stronger!" I whined as I finished healing Neji. Naruto and Hinata looked scared.

"W-Well... S-Sakura, why d-don't you h-have a spar w-with Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

Oooh... interesting.

"Why not, Sasuke?" I looked at Sasuke. He has the same smirk as mine.

"Alright then. I wanna see if you're stronger or still a weakling,"

"Oh, a challenge is it? Okay then I wanna see how long you'll survive," Sasuke walked in front of me.

"Sure you're not scared? Like when we were kids?"

"That's old news. This is the present. People change,"

"I also changed. I became strong enough to beat my brother,"

"Don't be overconfident Uchiha. It will ruin your image when you'll be beaten by me,"

"We'll see about that," I motioned Naruto to help Neji to the side. Sasuke walked father a bit and got his katana out.

"You'll go first," I said.

**Normal POV**

"Sure you won't regret?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure," Sakura replied. Sasuke ran towards Sakura and disappeared in the middle running. She swift her head side to side. 'Where is he?' The ground rumbled. 'Under!'

She jumped in nick of time when Sasuke pierced the katana out from the ground. She landed on her feet.

"Sneaky little snake, aren't you?" she asked. That hit a nerve. He hated when someone compared or saying his similar to Orochimaru. He tightens his grip on his katana.

'Ooh, I hit a nerve didn't I? Dangerous,'

He charged towards her while making hand signs. Sakura knew that jutsu so she slammed her fist on the ground which makes the ground to crack. Sasuke jumped on each rock and inhaled his breath.

"Fire style jutsu!" he shouted and breathes out a huge flame. Sakura jumped out from her position. While she was in the air, she threw shurikens at him but he dodged each of them except for the last one which was faster than the other ones and hit his arm and there's a trace of blood trickling down.

"Oh, did you got hurt? I'm sorry," said Sakura sarcastically. Sasuke was boiling mad that he activated his sharingan.

"Now we're talking," she said while smirking.

He charged at her again but this time in full speed. He tried to hit her with his katana but she blocked it using her kunai. It was a striking silver colored kunai her mother gave her right before she died. He successfully pierced her through her body but Sakura poof into smoke and revealed a log.

'Substitution!' He looked around for Sakura. Suddenly, he felt a kunai was placed at his neck. Sakura was behind him and she locked his hands together with her other hand. This made Sasuke immediately dropped his katana.

"I told you before didn't I? Don't be overconfident. People changed," she whispered. Then, she focused her chakra and hit his back which made him cough out blood. He wiped it off his mouth and weakly stood up.

Sakura was wiping her kunai with the gloves she wearing.

"You know, this kunai was given by my mom before she died. She told me to cover it with my opponents' blood. I filled it with a lot of people's blood and since you're my opponent, I will cover it with your blood!" she disappeared.

'Shoot! Where is she?'

"Over here!" she shouted at the back. He turned around and found a certain kunai stabbed his shoulder.

Sakura was standing on top of a tree and jumped down in front of Sasuke. She pulled the kunai out and wiped it with her shirt.

"Well, what do you know? I covered it with my opponent's blood," she said proudly.

Sasuke hold onto his injury in his shoulder.

"Whatever. You're still the weak Sakura I know. You never change," he replied in between breaths. Sakura was mad. She was furious.

"I'm sorry Ryuruno, "she whispered to herself. She jumped back father from him and started to make unusual hand signs. Naruto opened his eyes wide.

"Sakura! What are you doing?! What's that jutsu??!! SAKURA!!" he shouted. Sakura ignored him as she continued to make the signs.

'What is he talking about?' Sasuke thought.

"This is for leaving Konoha as a traitor and also left me behind on a cold bench," she said she collects a bluish reddish ball of chakra on her right hand.

"**And also for calling me weak!!"** she shouted. 'That voice!' He looked at Sakura's eyes. They were no longer emerald. Instead, it was a dark green. It was so dark that it almost look like black.

'I don't like this one bit!' he thought as he was getting ready for his chidori.

"Sasuke!! That's not gonna work!! Run!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up!" he snapped at him. Sasuke focused his chidori on his hand. "Fine!! Don't listen to me but a piece of advise, use all the power you got if you don't wanna be in the hospital for a week!! It looks like Sakura's going crazy!!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura was ready to release her unusual chakra and so was Sasuke.

"CHIDORI/TSURYUTOP!!! (A word I made, please don't laugh)"they both shouted as they released their own powers.

Hard to believe, but Sakura's power is different from chidori. A HUGE difference. I don't want to explain it. It's a bit ugly.

Current situation: Sasuke was bleeding hard. He was lying on the ground with blood. Sakura has no sweat on her face or her body. She approached the opponent, grabbed his shirt and slammed him on a tree.

"**Never EVER call me weak," **she said and punched the lights out of him.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: So, is it good? Please review! Oh, and also, I made another high school fanfic called 'BLANT YOSA'. Please read it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zan_TOP: Thank you for the reviews!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's POV**

_It was dark. I couldn't see. I couldn't see my own hands. What's that? I can hear a voice!_

"_**My true identity doesn't concern you,"**_

_What the hell does that mean? Hey! Help me! The voice is starting to fade away!_

"_**Don't ever know the truth,"**_

_What do you mean?! Hey! I know that voice! _

"_**Stop noticing my true self,"**_

_H-Hey... Where you're going? Answer me!!!_

"_**..."**_

_Hey! Hey!!_

I opened my eyes. I try to see but I'm blinded by a white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why I'm lying here in the hospital. (Are the sentence familiar? It's the opening from 'Untitled' by Simple Plan) the light shone through the curtains. How did I end up in a hospital?

**An hour later, Normal POV**

Naruto opened the hospital door and found Sasuke sitting up from the bed.

"Yeah!! Teme! You're awake!"

"Shut up Dobe! You're as loud as ever!" he said, throwing a pillow. It was suppose to hit Naruto in the face, but his arms were too weak that it only landed a few inches away from the bed.

"Well, old habits die hard, right?" he asked, grabbing the pillow from the floor and put it back.

"God, what happened?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Well, I don't know. It happens so fast. First, you and Sakura were sparring and now, you ended up in the hospital,"

It was silent for a moment. Naruto, being the one who hated silence, wanted to start up a conversation but Sasuke was too deep in thought so he went to place a bouquet of flowers he bought just now and filled the vase with water.

While Naruto happily arranging the flowers and occasionally talked with them, Sasuke was absorbing in his brain what happened with the fight.

How could he had lost to a... to a girl? The girl who used to always loves him and weak. Where did she get all that chakra? Even Naruto didn't know about it. What were those hand signs? And the eyes. The voice. The chakra. Where did she get the chakra? Why did he felt so tired? Suddenly, a question hit him.

"Naruto! How long was I sleeping?!" he shouted. Naruto looked at him for a second and tapped his finger on his chin.

"Hmm... I don't really remember. Maybe around... 4-5 months..."

"WHAT??!! I was in a coma?!"

"Yeah, Sakura's chakra was too powerful. I tried to find out what it is by asking her but she won't answer," he explained. Just then, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino came in.

"Oh, you're finally awake," said Kiba. "Who the hell is that?!" asked Sasuke when he saw Kiba sitting on a large dog.

"Hehe, don't you remember? It's Akamaru!" he said.

"He looks so... big,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Uchiha," Sasuke looked at the smirking Neji.

"Hyuuga. It's been a long time,"

"Yes, it certainly is," Sasuke nodded his head towards Shino and Lee.

"So..." started Shikamaru "I heard you've been beaten by Sakura. How does it feel like being defeated by a kunoichi?"

"Painful," he answered.

"See... told you she's strong," said Neji to everyone else.

"But, where did she get all that chakra?" asked Shino.

"I don't know. She's not the Sakura we used to know. But you know what guys? The funny thing is... Tsunade-baa-chan DOESN'T know where she get all the power," said Naruto.

"WHAT??!! Tsunade-sama was her trainer! She should know!" said Lee.

"That's the problem! I think Sakura is hiding something from us!"

"But, what we know is that if she's angry, she'll use the chakra but when she's just training or sparring she'll be the normal Sakura we know," said Kiba.

" So if Sakura didn't use it on Neji and instead she used it on Sasuke, it means she's only angry at Sasuke for the mean time and that means she'll be using the chakra on him only which means we're safe and Sasuke's not," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"But then again, WHERE DID SHE GET THE—" Sasuke's sentence were cut off by a knock on the door. The door opened. All eyes widened.

"Oh, Sasuke. You're awake," said Sakura 'Did she hear us?' thought all of them. . She was in a doctor's coat so they knew that she's entering Sasuke's room to do her job as a medic nin, not attacking Sasuke. "I'm sorry guys but I need to check up Sasuke so can you please wait outside?" she asked with a smile.

"U-Uh. Y-Yeah, s-sure," said all of them and left except for Sasuke. After the door was closed, she went to Sasuke's side and examines his medical files. Sasuke stared at her.

"Hey," she started as she put down her files. Sasuke looked at her nervously. "I'm sorry what I did the other day. I went kind of overboard. Are we still friends?" Sasuke looked at her innocent eyes.

'Is she normal now?' he thought.

"Yeah, friends," he answered. Sakura let out a sigh.

"I'm glad that's over with. So, how do you feel right now?" Sasuke thought she must be asking that question professionally as a doctor so he'll answer like a patient.

"My chest and arms are still painful and my head's a bit... dizzy,"

"Okay..." she jotted down what Sasuke's in the medical files. "Do you have any difficulty in breathing?" she asked. He nodded. She stopped writing and took off the stethoscope around her neck and put it on. She took the other end and placed it on his chest.

"Breathe..." she instructed. Sasuke breathe in and out as Sakura told and Sakura occasionally move it around his chest and sometimes looked at her watch to check the pulse rate.

"Okay, the heart beat's sometimes way off but you'll be fine after I heal you," she said. She focused her chakra on one hand and placed it over his chest. After Sasuke breathe normally, she put her hand away.

"Can you breathe normally?" she asked. He once again nodded. 'Huh. Old habits die hard,' she thought.

"Um... when you woke up, did you see what time it is at the clock?"

"Uh... it was around 6.05 am," She nodded and jotted it down.

"Okay, please take off your shirt so I can examine your injuries," Boy, he's face was flushed when he heard that. "W-Why?"

"Just open it. I'm a medic nin now so you'll have to do what I say since you are under hospital care," she said sternly.

"(Sigh) Are you sure you're not doing this for your own good?" he asked. She blushed a bit.

"Sasuke, that was a long time ago. This is now and since I'm your doctor in care, open the damn shirt!" she shouted.

"Fine, fine. No need to shout," he opened his shirt and it revealed a lot of scars. Sakura focused at a huge one striking down his chest.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt," she said.

"Hn. Who's the one who made these scars anyway?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hehe," she showed him a goofy grin. She healed his scars with chakra focused on her fingertips and brushed it over the scars.

"There, that should do it," she jotted down in the medical files that the scars were being healed.

"Oh and Sasuke, are you just gonna sit there half-naked or put on your shirt? Seriously..." Sasuke's face flushed once again and put on his shirt.

"Good, now that's out of the way, **aren't ya gonna take back what you said at the training grounds and also just now or face the consequences?" **her voice changed.

'W-What the? I th-thought she changed back to normal!' he thought.

"**Since I already finished my duties, I can speak to you personally. I wanna ask you something. Did you have weird dreams lately?"** she asked.

"H-How d-did you know?" he asked. He saw her eyes changed into dark green.

"**Wow. This is unexpected. I didn't think that an Uchiha can stutter," **she said mockingly.

'Hehe. This is fun. I can pick on him whenever I want,' she thought.

"I can't take it anymore! Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?!" he shouted.

"**Hehe. I am Sakura, just in a different way," **she replied.

'(Gasp) I should control myself! Don't let that jerk know the truth you idiot!' she scolded herself. Her eyes turned back into emerald and she held her head.

"Ugh. What happened?" she pretended that she didn't know anything.

* * *

**Zan_TOP: please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zan_TOP: Hey. Sorry for the late update. I can't find this chapter in my computer to upload and now I've found it! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have chosen a mission for you," said Tsunade.

"Hai,"

"Since you don't know the story before, I'll tell you. Weeks before you returned to Konoha, Sakura had always asked for my permission to leave Konoha for a short period of time. She refused to tell me her reasons but I still give her my permission. After you came, she stopped leaving Konoha but just now, she did the same thing. Now, I want you to follow Sakura and find out why she wants to leave Konoha," Sasuke shivered a little when he heard Sakura's name because of his last meeting with her.

"So... my mission is to stalk her?" Tsunade chuckled a bit.

"If you put it plainly like that, yes. She will leave Konoha tomorrow at 5 in the morning so I expect you to prepare for your mission before 5. Oh, and you have to hide yourself from her. She doesn't know about this,"

"Hai,"

"Okay, you may go now," and with that, Sasuke poofed into smoke and disappeared.

**The next day**

'Where the hell is she?!' thought Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree outside the Konoha gate, waiting for Sakura. He had waited for her about an hour.

After a few minutes, he heard a few rustling sounds. He looked at the gate and found Sakura walking out of the Konoha gate. Sasuke immediately jumped on a tree a bit father and covered his chakra signature. When she passed the tree Sasuke was hiding in, he followed her from behind.

'Ugh. Now I know how it feels like being a stalker. It sucks,' he thought.

After 3 hours of walking and stalking, in the middle of the forest, they have reached a wide area without any trees.

"This is okay I guess," she muttered. Sasuke was still hiding in a tree. 'What is she doing?' he asked himself.

Sakura felt a strong pain in her chest again. She clutched on her chest.

"Ugh. Got to do it fast," she said. 'What is she talking about?' Sakura stood and tried to relax and concentrate on her chakra.

"**Sasaga," **a ball of bluish reddish chakra appeared on her left hand.

"**Sukua," **another ball of chakra appeared on her right hand.

"**Kerara,"** she clasped her hands together. The chakra slowly spreading around her body and the pain in her chest slowly fading away.

"**Kosumi," **she made the same unusual hand signs.

"**Aikuso," **she pointed her index and middle fingers to the ground in front of her.

"**Sarake!!" **all the chakra which surrounded her body immediately released on the ground, causing an explosion. The ground exploded and a huge, enormous, giant hole appeared. It was 50 storey deep and it took an area which is like around 20-30 football fields.

"Ah~ I feel much better now. I hate it when Ryuruno's chakra is moulding inside of me," she said.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw. It took him 15 minutes to recover from the shock. When he was still in shock, Sakura ate her breakfast she brought along in her back pack.

'Is... is that the same Sakura from before?' He couldn't believe that it was her who had made the hole in the ground. But then, he noticed that her eyes changed into dark green and her voice also changed. Because of curiosity, he gathered all his bravery and decided to ask her about it instead of guessing. He jumped off the tree and walked towards her. She saw his approach.

'Shit. Don't tell me he saw everything! Calm down Sakura. Act normal,' she thought.

"Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here?" she asked innocently. She even added the suffix.

"Don't act like you're innocent Sakura. What the heck happened just now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's with the chakra just now?!" he's obviously mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Look, Sakura," he took a deep breath if he's gonna blurt out everything. "These past few days I noticed that you've changed. Your eye colour changed, your voice changed and you have one heck of a strong chakra. But from what I know, chakra like that takes about 5 years to get and I only left for 3 years! Stop hiding it from me!" He glared at her really hard he could burn holes into her.

"I don't have anything to hide Sasuke-kun," she's starting to get annoyed.

"Don't lie to me Sakura!"

"Why shouldn't I? You left me on a cold bench 3 years ago. You betrayed Konoha. Why should I tell the truth to a betrayer?" she replied.

Sasuke was furious of her attitude.

"Oh? So you DO admit you're hiding something. And by the way," He stomped towards her and grabbed her by her by the shirt and pulled her upwards to make her face to face with him.

"I am no longer a betrayer of Konoha,"

"But you were," Sakura was not scared of him.

"Just tell me the truth or I'll report to Tsunade what really happened," Sakura took this moment to think.

'Should I tell him? Will I regret it? Damn, I hate choices,'

'**We can tell him. If he decides to tell it everyone, just kill him. He's already scared of you,' said the inner.**

'Well, from this point of view, he doesn't look like he's scared of me since he's yelling and glaring at me,'

'**Yeah, but he will be if we tell the truth,'**

'Oh yeah~' She made the decision.

"(Sigh) No point in lying, is it? Fine you caught me,"

"Explain," he let her down and she was dusting invincible dust from her clothes.

"But don't freak out. It's really unbelievable,"

"I'm an Uchiha Sakura. We DON'T freak out,"

"Whatever. Anyway, what you see in me when we were kids is my false self,"

"What are you talking about?" He was really confused what she's talking about.

"Let's just say... what I did in the past is just pretending. I pretended to like you, I pretended to be weak and annoying... all that shit,"

"But why?"

"I wanted to keep a low profile. I have a demon inside. The name's Ryuruno. It's more powerful than Naruto's nine-tailed fox. It acts as my inner. That's why my voice and eyes change,"

"And you were pretending to be weak when we were kids?"

"Yeah,"

"But, when we were fighting Zabuza..."

"Yeah, at that time, I can kill him easily but it's too early to show my strength so I just pretended that I couldn't help you guys,"

"And in the chunin exams, when we fight Orochimaru..."

"I pretended to be paralysed by fear when he made the illusions,"

"And when you fought with the Dosu and Zaku and Kin?"

"Yeah, I also pretended to be defeated by them,"

"But, when you fought with Ino—"

"Don't you get that I pretended to be weak from the start?! Sheesh, and you said I'm annoying,"

"But... why did you also pretend to like me? You can just act you're only weak and annoying,"

"(Sigh)Don't you get it? Most of the girls in our class liked you so it wouldn't be normal if I didn't. Besides, why did they like you anyway? You're an arrogant jerk who always thinks about getting power for your revenge against your brother. Heck, you even tried to kill Naruto so that you can get a higher level in your Sharingan," That hit him deep.

**TBC**

**Zan_TOP: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zan_TOP: Hey guys, sorry for the late chap. well, anyway, READ & REVIEW!!**

**Moonshine86: Zan_TOP does not own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

Oh how Sasuke wanted to strangle her but he was afraid of her demon. He couldn't take in the truth. She pretended to be weak from the start? How could he have not notice? Her attitude, the chakra... how? He didn't want to believe it but he saw the chakra with his own eyes. She couldn't have been lying just to look cool and all. She insulted him, his former fan girl insulted him. How dare she?! Does she has this cold attitude towards the rest? Now that he thinks about it, does anyone know about this?

"Hey Sakura, does anyone know about your demon?" he asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"Nope. No one except you. People don't even know the existence of Ryuruno," she replied. Billions of questions run through his head.

"So, if you hate me, do you hate Naruto and the others?" he asked.

"Che. That's a stupid question. I don't hate them, I don't like them but I respect them. The only ones that I like are Tsunade-shissou, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei and the whole of rookie 9, excluding you and Sai,"

"So how strong is Ryuruno?" he asked.

"As I said, it's stronger that Naruto's nine-tailed fox and also Gaara's shukaku. Man, you're still annoying," Sakura noticed that Sasuke was still staring at her with confusion. She gave out a long sigh as she stood up. "I'm going back. If you dare to say a word, or even a hint, to Tsunade about this, be sure to face the consequences," she warned as she disappeared by a poof of smoke.

**Back at Konoha**

"What do you mean you lost her?!" asked Tsunade as she slammed the desk.

"Would you let me finish?!" Sasuke snapped back. Realizing that he had done, he looked away and whispered a sorry and continued. "I lost her when we were in the forest. I couldn't find her until I saw her having lunch on a wide space area. That's it," he said. Well, part of it is true though.

"(Sigh) Is she doing this to relax herself or something? I could never understand her," Tsunade said to herself. "You're dismissed Sasuke. Naruto is expecting you at the stupid ramen shop,"

**The so-called 'Stupid ramen shop'**

"Hey Teme!" greeted Naruto while slurping down his ramen. Sasuke sat beside Sai who were sitting beside Naruto the whole time. Sasuke ordered his food and closed his eyes and patiently waiting for his order.

"I wonder where Sakura is. She's late," said Naruto. Sasuke's eyes shot opened after hearing Sakura's name.

"Yes, I wonder where ugly is," said Sai. Sasuke looked at him. 'You made a wrong move Sai,' he thought.

In a matter of minutes, Sakura appeared behind them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," she said as she scratched her head.

"It's okay ugly. You still have time to eat before training," replied Sai with a fake smile. A vein has popped on Sakura's head. 'Oh no! Oh no! She's gonna beat him up!' Sasuke thought.

"Wipe that smile off your face Sai or maybe you wanted to visit the hospital once more?" she asked warningly.

"No thanks," he replied. Sasuke was staring at Sakura the whole time. She didn't beat him up, only warn. He still can't get along with the truth. The truth which made him a bit shaky every time he saw her or hear her name. 'She didn't beat him u –' his thoughts were cut off when all of the sudden, two ANBUs poof behind the foursome.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Naruto. You have been called by the Hokage," said one of them.

"Oh great. What now?" Sakura asked.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"WHAT??!!" Sasuke and Sakura asked/yelled.

"Could you repeat that Obaa-chan?" asked Naruto, a vein popped on his head.

"Well, for the sake of Naruto's dumbness, I'll repeat it again. Kakashi found out that Naruto's apartment is quite unhygienic and not a suitable place for Uchiha, for example, expired milk, no food except for ramen, dust everywhere, and the list goes on. We don't want our last Uchiha to get sick. He will be unhealthy for his punishment, which is having double the number of missions than a normal ninja so I'm switching Naruto's mission to Sakura,"

"But you already assigned me to a month long mission next week!" yelled Sakura, practically flying her hands around.

"I'm getting Sai to do that for you and you'll be as usual working at the hospital,"

"But, I'm supposed to watch Sasuke,"

"He'll be with at work, maybe let him stay in your office until your shift is over,"

"Oh god! I'm gonna be staying with him 24/7?!"

While Sakura was arguing with Tsunade how much she doesn't want to see his chicken butt hair everyday, Sasuke on the other hand, is TERRIFIED.

'Oh man! I'm gonna stay with that **demon**?! Oh god, this is hell!' he thought.

**Time skip—too tired to do the rest**

"You're sleeping on the couch,"

"Hn,"

"The pillows and blankets are in the closet near the door. I'm gonna prepare for dinner,"

"Hn," he went over to the closet.

'So... she's moving out from her parents' house and lives in an apartment. She now lives alone and she has a cat named 'Hana'. That's all I know about her, well, besides the fact that she has a DEMON inside!' he thought. He took a pillow and a blanket and laid it on the couch.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey Sasuke. Dinner's ready!" she shouted from the kitchen. I walked towards it and I smelt a delicious aroma in the air. I looked at the table and saw spaghetti and meatballs on two separate plates and some fruits in the center. It's been a while since I have a homemade meal.

"Dig in. We're out of food and the only ones left is spaghetti. After dinner we'll go to grocery shopping," she ordered me to. I just nod and sat on the chair and began eating. Hmm... the food's not bad. I've been longing for a homemade meal but never expected it coming from Sakura.

"I'm done," Sakura wiped her mouth with a tissue and stood up to wash the dishes.

"Hurry and finish. Wash your dishes and we'll go to the market to buy some things," she said. Sasuke quickly finish his meal and washed his dishes besides her. When they are finished, they went to the market. On the way there, everyone was looking at Sasuke, formerly known as traitor of Konoha.

They reached the market and Sakura asked Sasuke to drive the trolley while she picked out the things. He did what he was told, preventing any fight with the demon inside of her.

At the vegetables section, they bumped into an old lady who was saved by Sakura when she had a heart attack and also her neighbor.

"Hello Obachan!" said Sakura as she bowed.

"Why hello there Sakura-chan. Are you alone?" the old lady asked.

"No, I'm here with Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Aah, the one you said about killing him when you were asleep,"

Sasuke gulped nervously.

"Well, he was a traitor of Konoha," she explained.

"Well, he looks like a fine boy to me. You've picked the right choice Sakura-chan,"

"Eh?! You got it all wrong! It's my mission to take care of Sasuke until his punishment is over,"

"Oh, okay then. Have a safe trip Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke nod and Sakura waved her good bye. When she was out of sight, Sakura turned to him, with her dark green eyes.

'Eep! It's Ryuruno!' he thought.

"**Tch. 'Fine boy'? Yeah right. The traitor of Konoha who once left me on a cold bench a 'fine boy'? Weird,"** she said and her eyes turned back to normal when people were about to pass them.

"Let's go to the junk food section!" she said cheerfully. Sasuke nervously followed her as she happily skipped towards the aisle where the junk foods are kept.

**Time skip to Sakura's apartment**

"Hey Sakura..."

"Hm?" The both of them were putting the foods and drinks into the cabinets and fridges.

"Since every demon has a seal, do you have one?"

"**Since when you are continuing with the interview?" **she asked.

'Huh, that's weird. Even though the voice is from Ryuruno, she doesn't seem to be mad and possibly... joking?' he asked himself.

"**You're thinking why I am friendly with you right?"**

'Can she read minds?!' he thought.

"**No I don't. I can clearly read your face,"**

"Well, since you know what I was asking myself about, would you care to explain the answer?"

"**Well, to start of, I really like it if someone doesn't like my false self. The person who hates my false self is only you. You find my false self rather annoying right?"**

"Um, yeah, kind of,"

"**To be truthful, I also found it annoying but that's the only way to hide my true self,"**

"Aa. So, do you have a seal?" he asked once more.

"**Yeah, but I am able to control the power of Ryuruno whenever I want to," **she replied. She unrolled her sleeve and showed out the bottom of her arm. Then, when she tightened her fist, slowly and faintly, an image of a red dragon appeared on her arm and seems to be twirling around her arm.

"**Instead of seals like Naruto or Gaara, I used an illustration of Ryuruno as a seal," **she explained.

"Aa," he replied while staring at the dragon and the emerald eyes of the dragon seemed to be glowing.

"**If the eyes are glowing, that means Ryuruno will accept you as an ally, even though you don't have a demon,"**

"Wait, am I the only ally Ryuruno accepts?"

"**Well, there's one more demon,"**

"Who is it?"

"The Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara's demon, Shukaku, Ryuruno's ally,"

* * *

**Zan_TOP: ahahaha.... didn't expect Gaara to know right? I'll tell you how he knew about the demon. Anyway, REVIEW!!**

* * *


End file.
